No Reply
by Cherry Jade
Summary: For Alenachan's challenge. He still missed her, no matter how many years have passed. Every Christmas he would ask and get no reply. Please RR.


**Author's Note: This is for Alena-chan's Challenge. I hope that you enjoy. **

**It's also dedicated to her. **

**Love you Alena-chan! Thank you for all the support. **

Summary: He still missed her, no matter how many years have passed. Every Christmas he would ask and get no reply.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. How sad…

_**No Reply **_

December 27, 2005

How long had it been?

Four years? Five?

He had lost count a long time ago. For him, time passed like a blur. Nothing was really clear anymore to him.

_Part of me would fade _

_Into this empty shadow I've become_

Sometimes it would make the pain easier, sometimes it made it unbearable.

_You'll always mean so much to me _

_And there's no reply _

_And there's no reply _

_You'll never know how much you meant to me_

When he asked her to promise him that she would come back to him, he got no reply from her. The conversation still burned into his brain. He wouldn't forget it as long as he lived.

**Flashback…**

_The Titans exhausted all their methods on how to defeat Trigon. They were tried and fatigued. Cyborg's battery was on low, he had one more shot or two of his sonic cannon before he shut down. Starfire, with all her Tamaran strength couldn't keep throwing starbolts forever, even the strong alien couldn't keep this up. Beastboy was already passed out the ground from changing into a dinosaur and then being fling back like a beach ball. _

_Robin was breathing hard, even though he had the most endurance of the team, he also wouldn't last much longer. He knew that he had to keep going; if not for the world then he would go on for Raven. She needed to be able to hope and he was going to fight for it. _

_Raven stood there in her child form looking pitiful as she saw her friends in such a condition. _

_But what could she do? She had no powers; Trigon took them from her when he came from the portal._

_She began to hear whisperings in her head. _

**_Remember your mantra. You must find your center, concentrate all your energy. Remember… _**

_Trigon sent a blast that knocked Starfire and Cyborg from the air. They were trying to hit him in between the eyes but once again it didn't work. _

_Raven walked forward, ready. The voices in her, getting stronger as she stood in front of Trigon. _

"_Well daughter, are you ready to give up?" He laughed after he spoke to her. His voice booming and echoing all around them. _

_Robin turned to face Raven. "What are you doing? You have to stay back or you'll get hurt." _

_Raven stared at him, a mixture of resolution and sadness in her amethyst depths. "I'm so sorry, Robin." _

_Robin felt the twisting in his stomach; he knew that the end was finally to come. Not for the world, but for Raven once again. "Will you come back?" _

_The same look in her eyes remained, but something else was there. He couldn't place it, and there was no reply from her…_

_She began chanting her words. _

_**Azarath**… She took a deep breath. _

_**Metrion**… The wind started up and her hood fell down, showing her face. It was set in determination, but her eyes looked so sad. So very sad…_

_**Zinthos**… She looked at Robin one last time and mouthed the words…_

_**Forgive me… **_

_There was a white light that surrounded everything. Just as it came, it vanished and the world was restored to normal. No damage what so ever to the city. His wounds were healed, and so were the other Titans. They began looking around their perimeters but didn't find the person they were looking for. _

_Starfire looked at Robin. He did not look happy at all; in fact he looked depressed beyond all reason. "Robin, where is Raven?" _

_At first she didn't get an answer, but his voice was emotionless as he spoke. _

_Like Raven's. _

"_She's gone, she saved the world." _

**End Flashback… **

He grimaced at name Robin. He no longer called himself that; he went by the name of Nightwing. The blue bird on the chest was a memento of the woman he had lost.

He never told her how much she meant to him. Never told her how much he loved her. Because of their bond, they had gotten so close.

He'd wish he wasn't so scared back then to tell her how much he loved her. But he supposed that she knew and that was why she was sorry. Maybe she had loved him too.

Nightwing would never know.

He stood tall on the top of a building, watching all the people of the city. They had no idea that Raven had saved them. They were still clueless and they went about their lives normally for the past four of five years, never having a care in the world.

Christmas had passed some days ago and every year he had the same wish.

To bring Raven back to him.

_I call and there is no reply_

Every year he wished for the same thing and like always he got no reply. He didn't think it was fair, she saved the entire universe and she didn't even get a second chance?

What kind of messed up world did he live in?

_Like some phantom cry on ears too far away_

All he knew was that he couldn't take the pain the any longer. It was time…

♥♥

In a beautiful paradise where the air was fresh and the sun was always shining, stood two women. One was older than the other, for they were mother and daughter.

The daughter turned to her mother. She was dressed in a white cloak, the hood down showing her features. Purple eyes and purple hair that brushed her shoulders.

Raven put a hand to her chest, there was so much pain. Robin was in pain, she had to go to him before it was too late. "Mother?"

Arella didn't look at her daughter because she already knew the question. "Yes child?"

"Mother can I go back? Please. He needs me."

Arella glanced at her daughter. "But child, you were already given a second chance." She was testing the will of daughter. Was the man that she left behind really that important?

"Mother I know that. I used it to save Earth, but I have one more person to save."

Arella turned her back on Raven. "And this boy is worth it? He means that much?"

"Yes, he means everything to me."

Arella swallowed, she would lose her daughter again. "Then go."

Raven hugged her mother from behind. "Mother, I promise, we will meet again." Her mother smiled gently even though Raven couldn't see it. "I know my little Raven, I know."

Raven faded into in a blinding white light.

"Please be happy Raven. You deserve it." A white feather floated into Arella's hands.

It was the sign of a promise that was meant to be kept.

_**§§§**_

Nightwing stood at the edge, ready to jump. There was nothing left to live for. He just wondered why it had taken so long for him to realize it.

He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself. When he jumped, he was going to have to ignore his instincts not to save himself.

One foot was already of the ledge and he was ready, but a voice stopped him.

"Robin, please don't." Both feet were back on solid ground that was the roof.

That voice, the one that had haunted him for so long. But it couldn't be. He saw her disappear before his eyes when she had saved the world. The only way he would know for sure is if he turned around and faced the person.

Slowly and surely he turned around, only to find his Raven with a small smile on her face.

"Robin, please don't go, I'm here. I'm right here," her heavenly voice spoke. How did he know that it wasn't a figure of his imagination? How did he know that she was truly there? He had a seen her so many times but it was always a trick of the mind and he felt so empty afterwards. He was tired of feeling that.

_I close my eyes and watch as my life passes by _

"No, you're not real," his voice was raspy. He had a wild look in his eyes.

_The only thing I see is you_

Raven sighed; she knew this wasn't going to be easy. She had been gone for so long.

"Robin of course, I'm real. Please find out for yourself. You've always been a good judging if things are real or fake Robin. Come over here and find out," her tone was begging and pleading for him to listen to her. While she normally she didn't beg, this was a special time, she could lose someone she cared about.

Robin didn't know what it was, but his feet started to move of their accord. He finally reached her. He looked at her, her small form shivering in the wind. It was winter and that cloak couldn't keep her warm. He touched her face so gently, so carefully as if he didn't want to break her. Next, he ran his fingers through her hair; he stared at her so fascinated with look in her eyes. The look that he hadn't been able to place all those years ago…

Love…

_For all the times you walked the line for me and standing by my side_

Nightwing embraced her tightly in his arms, never wanting to let go. He felt so elated that his heart might burst.

"My God, I've missed you Raven." She breathed and she knew that and his scent was like the scent of life. Gosh, she missed him too, she never wanted leave him like that again.

_I say thank you_

"I'm so very sor-" He put a finger to her lips and shook his head. He pulled away to look at her, not really believing that she was here but going along with it anyway. His hallucinations never last this for this period of time so he came to the conclusion that she had to be real.

_Here lies my life _

"Don't apologize, Raven. I know. I just have one question for you." Amethyst eyes looked at him with adoration.

_It never felt real to me_

"Ask away."

He pulled her close once again and whispered into her ear softly, "Will you be here for all eternity?"

_You in my life_

"Always Robin, forever and always." He kissed her on her pinkish lips, enjoying the feel of them.

"Thank you Rae," he breathed the words on her mouth and then kissed her again.

_It all meant so much more to be_

Author's Note: I hope that you liked it because I enjoyed writing it.

I hope that you review! Have a happy holidays and a great New Year.

Love ya,

_**Cherry Jade**_

**A C.J. Production © **

**In association with Rob/Rae Forever INC. **


End file.
